


[Podfic] Good or Bad

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, F/M, Libraries, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (00:01:08)Author's Summary from ami_ven:"It can't be morning."
Relationships: Beast/Belle (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] Good or Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good or Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366367) by [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven). 



download/listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x721mnvux7b2h51/Good%20or%20Bad.mp3?dl=0) (00:01:08)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Voiceteam 2020 challenge - Podfic but make it about musicals. 
> 
> Thanks to ami_ven for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
